Beetle Juice 2
by mysterous sweety
Summary: Hexsis move back in with his mom and siter, why is all this bizarre stuff goin down, "and i thought the nether world was crazy" he said rolling his eyes. rating not known for later chapters but their will be limes and lemon. youve never read anything like
1. Chapter 1: how it started

ok hi all new readers, i recreated this story and i hope you cn hadle the randomness ;)

- i dotn own beetle jucie but i own his children, mwah hahahaha!( evil laugh) lol

be sure to tell me what you think ok, and if u have any suggestions thats helpful to

**Chapter I (How it started)**

**_Moo Juice POV_**

"God, don't have a cow baby girl!" It's amazing and should be really exhilarating and impossible that this is the phrase that started off my existence, but with a life and family like mine it's not very surprising. Let me start off by telling you about my parents then you will probably understand my predicament, oh yeah I almost forgot, my name is… Hexcria Moo Juice but you can call me moo juice for now.

There was at a time a dead married couple living in a house with a teenage girl named Lydia who was into spooks, and a crazy dead guy named Beetle Juice or BJ for short. BJ and Lydia fell in love amazingly, even though when she had first met Beetle Juice he tried to force her to marry him, and tried to kill her family claiming he was just helping the dead married couple; but she still stuck by his side, well eventually anyways. You see Beetle juice use to be really crazy, but his heart kind of changed because he realized he really did care for Lydia. One day when he was stuck in the model of the city that is in the attic, he just talked to her the entire day and realized she really was the perfect girl for him, and he was really amazed when she willingly called his name three times wanting to spend time with him. For the first time he kept his promise and stayed calm, it was the first day he was ever in such a loving embrace and decided he never wanted to hurt her again, so in order to be with her, he agreed to go on some meds which calmed him down a lot. She was so good for him and they couldn't have been happier which surprised everyone.

Kindly the dead married couple moved into the good afterlife, and left the house to the love birds; they're kind of like my grand parents but look about the same age as my parents, they're really nice, they visit the house at least twice a year though, they love that place and its easy to see why, its extremely beautiful on top of the hill. Then Lydia's parents moved back to New York where her mom was happy, though she gave up her sculpting because after the first time meeting beetle juice the stuff totally creeped her out. So it seemed like the perfect happily ever after but it clearly wasn't the end of the story or I wouldn't be here. Now having the house all to themselves Beetle Juice and Lydia conceived their first born, a son they named Hexsis Hannibal Constantine Juice or Hexsis for short, everything was still perfect, his birth went nicely so when Lydia got pregnant again no one really had any worries, anyway about a year and a half later after having Hexsis they conceived a baby girl. This is where I come in of course, me, Hexcria Moo Juice, well actually a female zombie/cow, weird I know, but let me explain.

Right before I would be conceived Lydia/mom started freaking out because she was in so much pain from labor. She was so stressed that when she was grabbing BJ's hand for support she accidentally ripped it off. BJ smirked not really minding, "don't have a cow baby girl" he said sarcastically, at that moment she passed out. I found all this out from my mom later on just to let you know. When Lydia awoke the doctors all looked at her as if she had just grown another head, "where's my baby?" she whispered still quite tired, but no one said anything. She began to grow frustrated and looked around the room searching for some kind of an answer. She spotted BJ sitting in the corner looking stunned as if just seeing a miracle, which I guess is ironic since he's dead but oh well. "Beetle baby", she whispered "tell me where my baby is please" she said worriedly, and became even more anxious when he just shrugged his shoulders. "Well can you at least tell me what it is?" she said growing frustrated again; of course I she believe meant boy or girl, but that's not the exact answer she got. "Well" he said finally coming out of his bemusement and leaning back in the hospital chair, "it's a cow" he said simply grinning with his eyes closed and his arms folded neatly over his chest. "What do you mean it's a cow, do you mean it's big?" she asked quizzically. "Sort of, here, show her" he said turning to one of the nurses, "but sir I don't think…", "hey it's her 'thing', so give it to her!" he said crudely cutting the nurse off quickly. "Umm yes sir", she quickly peeked her head out the door calling out down the hall "please doctors bring it in, she's ready". A few long seconds later two doctors with a huge bundle in there arms carried it over to my mother's bed side and set it down slowly, "there ya go miss, she's a big one", one doctor said winking at her. The Lydia looked shocked, she slowly reached over with trembling hands and unwrapped the cover of the blanket, in it laid me, a cute baby zombie calf sleeping soundly. Lydia started to cry hysterically then passed out again.

After a few days Lydia truly accepted me as her zombie calf daughter, and though she had named me Hexcria Moo Juice, mom and everyone else called me moo juice or moo for short; for obvious reasons. After I was born apparently life was never the same again at home, mom, and dad started arguing. I remember them arguing almost everyday over the stupidest things, but it was so much worse when it was on my behalf. One day I remembered them arguing over whether it was right or not for me to sleep in the house or not. Remembering back, my fathers words stung so much, "we can't have some huge, fat, dead, creepy, red eyed, cow thing just in our house, I mean this isn't a freaking barn, wow actually that's a good idea, I could build it a barn or dog house, kind of makes me want steak talking about it, who's up for Long Horns he called out, I heard the whole thing from the field of our back yard, my brother stood their basically flinching for me. He cried the tears I couldn't cry and hugged me around my large neck, "I will never think of you that way, you are my baby sister and I love you" I remembered him whispering softly in my ear petting my head, I was just 8 at the time. My mom became so furious that she kicked him out, so the 'love birds' ended up hating each other, I've always felt it was somewhat my fault but I would never admit that to anyone, i'm pretty sure my brother knew though, it didn't matter though because I knew my brother never thought that, that contemplation kept me going through the hard days.

Nevertheless Beetle juice retreated back to the bad afterlife to live; I think he was ashamed of me, but after a while he got lonely, so when my brother turned 10, my father tried to convince him to kill himself, lucky my brother is way more decent than my dad, he could never kill himself but he told my father that if he found a way then he would agree to it, so he could live with him in the afterlife. So beetle juice paid some guys to kill Hexsis for him, my father is so selfish, taking the one person that cared about me away from me, just pure evil. Hexsis went willingly when the men captured him, he knew it was most likely my father's doing and was smiling the entire time. The guys had taken him one day when we were playing together in the meadow, they just grabbed him and threw him in their van blind folding him; I was so devastated I couldn't stop worrying till he told me himself what had actually happened. Anyway after a long drive they pulled up to the docks and shoved him out the car. They made him climb up on some old crates and then one put a rope around his neck, they pulled the blind fold off and my brother still had that weird smiling sneer on his face. "Don't act like you aren't scared boy, were going to kill you, so do you have any last words?", being my brother I imagine him smirking as he said "I'm not scared of shit, but I do have a last request", "fine but hurry it up" one of the men said growing impatient. "Tell my mom, and my cow/sister that ill see them Friday, and I'm going to so haunt you guys when I get back" he said seriously; I can just picture the small smile on his cold face, "whatever kid, see ya, oh wait no I wont" the man said sarcastically kicking the crate from under the his feet, he didn't even give a struggle he just died smiling which really creeped the men out; I thought it was so cool when he told me about it!, "come on guys, lets bury the body then get out of here, that kid really got under my skin" the leader said, "yeah me too, hey lets remove his head just to make sure he stays dead, then bury him" one of them suggested being a little over superstitious, "ok fine, but hurry, I'm ready to get the hell out of here".

"This is like one of my favorite stories my brother would tell me, when he finally reached 'the living dead' world. Hexsis woke up in an emergency room looking up at a nurse that looked like she had been burned to death; kinda creepy but her smile kinda through it off, she was currently doing something to his neck, he smirked, "I'm finally here" he thought to himself. "Hey darling be still, I'm almost finished" she said finishing up what ever she was doing to him. "There sewed back in its rightful place, wow kid you're the first one I've seen arrive here with such a bright smile on your face, other than beetle juice, actually you kind of look like him, are you guys related?" she asked in a thick country accent, "yep, I'm his son, hey what happened to my neck?" he said sitting up, "well looks like who ever killed you wanted to make sure you were dead so they cut off your head, so I stitched it back on, and by the marks around your neck I'm betting that they hung you, but that's not important now, right now you need to go to the waiting room to see where you need to go ok darlin, so go down the hall and it's the first door on your left, bye!".

After his long and boring pointless wait in what seemed a never ending line Hexsis got directions to our father's place. It was very difficult to decipher at first and a weird yet kind janitor with dark circles around his eyes kindly lead him around till he made it out of the weird maze checkered slanted hallway. Hexsis finally made it to dad's house, and years passed, he stayed there and I would missed him while with mom; who grieved a lot over him, spoiled brat. He was only allowed to visit a few times each year, he did go back that Friday to apologize to mom for leaving her for dad, and also to torment the guys that killed him, who eventually went crazy and killed themselves, but that didn't really do any good since he can torment them in both worlds, I sometimes help too; zombie cows can be quite frightening".


	2. Chapter 2:everyone's got problems

ok so how ya liking it so far, i know its random and doesnt make ince but its interesting right, well hope so, anyways it gets lots more exciting, read on

-i dont own beetle juice

**Chapter II (everyone's got problems)**

**_Val's POV_**

Even though Hexsis and I didn't always see eye to eye, we are very close to each other, but like all brothers and sisters we do end up getting on each others nerves sometimes. Sometimes he'd pull my tail and I'd spit grass on him, or if he cow tipped me when I was sleeping, id sit on him for an entire day, you'd be amazed by the amount of patients a cow can have, either way though he felt sorry that I had to be stuck being a cow because of what there father said, and tried to find a way to make me human, like he secretly wanted to be again, I loved my brother very dearly for that.

After much searching, my dear brother finally found a way, it wasn't a great way, and not what he really had in mind, but it didn't matter to me, I mean id finally get to experience being partly human for the first time which was better then being a cow any day. He and my father went to a witch in the nether world who said she could to transfer my spirit into a corpse, and they just needed a body; which my brother found only hours later and they did the spell on me, and it basically turned out perfect, accept for the whole swirling eyed zombie thing. I remember the looks of shock and awe on their faces of when I first opened my eyes and said my first actual words, thank you; my brother looked like he might cry. My brother told me my dad traded something with the witch in exchange for the spell but he never found out what. They also got another spell which could preserve the body so I wouldn't look or smell dead; Hexsis also used this spell on himself and our father so they would no longer scare people when ever they came to visit. He had wanted for me to be fully alive and human, but this would just have to do, the only problem was that I would get flash backs of the dead girls life and how she died every now and then, it kind of made me a dark person but I guess after a while I got use to it. The body that I used had belonged to a girl named Valtoria. Valtoria was extremely beautiful, she had full red lushes lips, high cheek bones, long shiny raven hair, a complexion smooth as silk, a thin yet curvy body, long eyelashes, and had big amazing mysterious eye's that would change colors with her moods, which at first I hated since it showed people what my feelings are but after a while I learned how to control it, and my brother said he was happy that the body would be pretty enough for his baby sister. Valtoria's gorgeous eyes and beauty is how she ended up being killed though, one of her stalkers raped and killed her when she was taking a stroll in the park one day. When Valtoria died she couldn't take the torment of what happened to her and it killed her soul, leaving only an empty shell. I and my brother were sad for the girl, but at the same time thankful because I was finally able to get a body of my own. I vowed to be a vegetarian because I could never bare the thought of eating something I use to be, and also changed my name to Valexsia Hexcria Moo Juice or Val for short; in honor of my body's first owner, I want to live on in her memory.

It was so nice to finally be human, even though a lot of things were different now like the fact that I could now talk, me and my brother still stayed close but of course still fought like regular siblings when he came to visit. I remember one time Hexsis made fun of me and called me ugly, can you believe that! Me of all people! so when he was sleeping I snuck in his room and cut his invisible stitches off around his neck and hid his head from him, after the experience he noted to make sure to try not to make fun of the way I look too much because then he would have to search for his head and then sew it back on himself; which took a really long time, and was really hard.

It was on my 15th birthday, to my surprise Hexsis and dad came to my party that mom was throwing for me, but they didn't know that mom had invited company for the occasion, not any friends of mine because technically I didn't have any, actually I have no idea who any of these people are, I guess their neighbors or something. "What are you doing here" My mom hissed nervously once she noticed they arrived, they weren't really all that unnoticeable since dad being dad was stuffing food into his face violently, and Hexsis was the only person other than mom and me wearing all black. My brother definitely looked like a perfect mix between mom and BJ, he had mom's facial features but they were more manly, and his black and green hair was just like dads except dads hair was long while Hexsis hair was medium length, and in an spiky emo hair style that covered one of his red eyes on his eerily pale face, which was almost as pale as mine. His piercing that he had in one eyebrow and the one in one of his ears was so cool, he was sitting there next to me and we watched as dad started to choke on some of the food he'd been shoveling down his throat like a complete idiot, and then he spit/vomited it all over the refreshment table and a few guests hair while mom yelled angrily at him; same old same old. I imagined me and my brother sweat-dropping like anime characters and smiled to myself". "Man, ya think that on my birthday, everything would be just a bit different, but Moo!, I mean Noo!" I said getting slightly annoyed, "yeah I know what ya mean" Hexsis replied trying not to laugh at my language mistake because he knew it would annoy me; and he defiantly didn't want that on my birthday. I caught Hexsis staring at my eyes again and he quickly looked away, I wondered what he was thinking when he did that; usually im really good at reading people but Hexsis, he's just weird. I mean I knew my eyes could be alluring, but it always annoyed me when people stared at them.


	3. Chapter 3:all about the sister

**-** i dont own BJ

**Chapter 3(all about the sister)**

**_Hexsis POV_**

Wow my sisters eyes are so mesmerizing light pink, its kind of creepy I mean its like they always seemed to stare into peoples soul, but I guess they compliment her, I mean what doesn't with this body I chose, I have no idea why id choose a hot body for my sister but oh well cant exactly just switch it out the body, I mean I guess she does look nice with her sleek black hair in its messy bun with the bangs hanging out the front, and the black short birthday dress that she chose for her party, plus her black diamond earrings she usually wear in her ears that dad got her for her 5th birthday, the only true thing other than myself that she cherishes from the afterworld, yes my sister was truly gorgeous, well at least for a sister in a sisterly way, "hey Hexo look" Val said boredly as she placed a cricked birthday cone hat on her head bringing me out of my day dream just in time to see our father 'plant one' on mother, and in a fit of rage mother punched our father in the face affectively knocking his head off. All our already disgusted guests started freaking out and ran out the house from our freak show family while me and Val still sat in the corner with bored looks on their faces, we are just to use to this, this is the exact reason me and Val had no real friends, that's why we were so close, we were basically forced to watch out for one another because of our family life. "Thanks dad you've once again seemed to ruin everything, come on Hexsis lets go" Val said in a monotone voice as she stood up and walked out the room, as always I trailed behind her, I knew she was actually really pissed and wouldn't want to be alone. But moo cakes, don't you want to help daddy reattach his head? BJ called out as we walked up the stairs toward her room.

We both ignored his comment as we walked into her room, I headed straight to her window sill and sat down and stared out into the nothingness as I usually did waiting for her to tell me how she felt like she usually did, I watched her out the corner of my eyes as she laid out on her bed, she picked up a book that I had been lying open on her bed and I guess started off from where ever she had left off , " the dwarf hated life, so he went home chopped his new born baby girls head off, tied her feet to the ceiling fan, and turned the fan on high, causing all the blood to splatter all over the already heart broken mother." she read aloud quietly, smiling softly to herself, "what a romantic story" I mumbled sarcastically , "it's actually really good, you should read it" she recommended, now reading in her head, no thanks Val I've had enough horror stories for a lifetime I mumbled still staring out the window, it was now raining, it always seemed to rain whenever father came with me to visit, what a catastrophic depressing world , now that I think about it I don't even remember the last time I smiled. Can you guys please stop arguing , your really distracting from my book Val said bringing me out of my transparency, she clearly wasn't talking to me, she was actually talking to her pet South American tarantula named skamp and king viper snake named Mrs. fluffy, which just so happens to be one of the most dangerous snakes on the world, my dad also got them for her 9th birthday when I left to live in the afterlife; explains their delightful names, anyways mother was furious, and its obvious why, I mean such dangerous presents, if Val didn't have the mysterious ability to talk to animals then I so wouldn't have allowed it at all, lucky both of them love her, sadly fluffy isn't that fond of me all the time, she's bitten me four times so far, if I was still mortal I would have died within about 5 to 15 minutes being only 16, lucky it just turned me purple for a few hours. Scamp is seriously the biggest freakin spider I have ever seen, I mean he's the size of a steering wheel; I just don't get my sister. "Look why don't you sit over here fluff and scamp gets the dark corner this time, and scamp was so lying, you so are fat and scary fluff" she said petting the snake lovingly, I rolled my eyes, she is so weird , but at least she has them, I have no one.

It was such a stupid idea to go live with my fath.. my thought was cut off as I saw something move outside the window. I could see a shadow on the roof about 10 houses down and across the street, I wiped the fog off the window and scrunched up my eyes trying to get a better look, "what is that?" I murmured, Val stopped the weird compliments and looked over at me, "what are you looking at?" she asked moving fluffy off her lap and walking over to me, "hey look at that, isn't that strange" she said pointing at whatever was on the roof of the house, "what is it?" I asked again, my vision of course not being as good as hers, it always seems like my little sister tops me in everything, I mean all I can do is move things with my mind now and I have a uncanny ability to just tell how people are feeling, plus of course athletic; there I go distracted again, my sister nudged me bringing me out of my musing, it's a girl I think she said amazed, I think those are the knew neighbors that moved in like two days ago she told me I think I see her I said squinting harder the figure started becoming clearer, it was a girl, I couldn't really make out her face but she was walking in circles with hands pointed out from her, great more weird people just what this neighborhood needs I said giving one more glance out the window before going back to my now fake daydreaming, that's girl was strange I mean who does that in the pouring rain, this wasn't really the only thing distracting me from my usual daydreaming , mom and dad were still arguing, god I hate my parents sometimes, I mean on my sisters birthday of all days, what could possibly be so damn important! I thought the entire time keeping a straight face; Val had already moved back to her bed and started reading her creepy book again.

The movements outside the window caught my eye again but something was different this time, I looked closer, oh my god is she loosing her balance I wondered as I watched her wobble, without a second thought I ran down the stairs grabbing my long black hood and throwing it on as I flew out the from door in full sprint. I could see her a lot clearer now, she was about to fell, I don't think ill make it the thoughts rushing through my mind, I was almost there, she was now falling ; I dived for her flying 20 feet through the air , my arms wrapped and her just in the knick of time and she landed on my chest with a thud, I heard a clonk and saw the back of her head hit the ground, oh my god, that was way to close, thank someone for these inhuman reflexes I thought. I gently laid her on the ground, she was out cold though, with a tiny cut on her forehead from her head hitting the ground, I hope she doesn't have brain damage I thought as I examined the rest of her making sure she was ok, now that I was getting an actual look at her she was quite, I don't think I have a word for it, I think the only word to describe her is strange, she definitely wasn't ugly, far from it but then again not the worlds definition of beautiful, she had long black wavy curly hair with long cherry red braids peaking out underneath, her lips were a bit off proportion with the bottom a bit plumper than the top, and slightly plum colored like they had been bitten or chewed on recently, a cute little nose, rosy cheeks from the cold on semi high cheek bones creamy olive skin, yet very pale but it looked like it was done on purpose by all the clothing she had on, she had on a short black hoodie and a long white dress that was basically all transparent now from the rain, I looked away of course being a gentle men , and she wore thick black boots that when up to the top of her knees, strange girl indeed, I must have been staring at her for quite some time without realizing it because all of a sudden her short extremely curly lashes started to flutter, and I heard her groan in pain, crap she's waking up, gotta get out of here, before I left I leaned over and whispered in her ear, be careful, no more rooftops or next time you might not be so lucky then I stood, put back on my hood and sprinted back to my house, the clouds finally clearing as I reached the front door. I could still hear mother and father arguing, they didn't even notice that I left I thought to myself shaking my head as I went back up the stairs, their argument floating up with me.


	4. Chapter 4:a fight ends in compromise

hey guys sorry about this really short chapter but im doing chapter's by thier POV's so bare with me, besides this is like the only one Lydia has

-i dont own BJ

**Chapter 4 ( a fight finally ends in compromise) -** _this is the argument Hexsis heard when he walked into the house_

**_Lydia/mom's POV_**

"God what is your freakin problem BJ! why do you always have to act crazy? this is the mortal world, you cant just be yourself around normal people" i screamed at my annoying ex husband, "who cares about normal people anyways, their so boring, I don't even see how you can take them, I mean they cant even take their heads off, and ya know I was just playing when I kissed you earlier ,you didn't have to hit so hard, I might have a permanent dent in my body now" he said jokingly, thats the whole problem everything was just a big joke to him, he never cares about anyone but himself, i fumed as this thought passed through my mind. "God I just cant take you seriously, I don't even see why I trust you with our son, I mean your such a horrible influence on him, I mean who kills their own kid, what are you crazy , oh ya that's right you are! god damnit beetle juice!". "Lydia are we really going over this again. like i have told you millions of times he went willingly, and you know that there is that spell we could still use" he said simply, "how can he ever find the meaning of life before he turns 18, no one knows the meaning of life, I doubt their even is one, and if there is I doubt its in the afterlife were everyone's dead already, so ya know what i really cant stand you right now BJ, your on probation for the next year and a half ok, you are not allowed back here till that time is up now I want you out my house now! and Hexsis isn't going with you, he has no hope with you and you and I both know he regrets what he did, plus he needs to be with his sister, she needs actual friends, I mean I'm ok with those little friends you got her now but she needs a real friend, I know you don't believe it and don't really care but she's your daughter too, you should try acting like it , I mean for gods sake she's not even a cow anymore and you still treat her like a wild animal! not once have you even called her your daughter" i said crossing my rms over my chest nd giving him my usual discriminating look , "and you don't think I've realized this!, look I'm sorry for the way I've treated her in the past and I want to make it up to her, that's why I was here today, look if you actually think this will help then… fine you got a year and a half but that's it, no more, and he gets to chose where he stays after that time is up" BJ said defeated and tired of arguing, "'thank you now get the hell out!" I said opening the back door and pushing him out before he could object, slamming the door in his face.


	5. Chapter 5:life changing decisions

i hope you guys have been liking the story, the next chapter is aswesome, you get to see.. opps cant tell you, gotta find out for yourself, anyways who is flling for hexsis, dont be shy, its ok i did too lol

-i dont own BJ

**Chapter 5 ( apologies and life changing decisions )**_** - **back upstirs in Val's room_

**_Hexsis POV_**

As I walked back into the room, I hadn't even broken a sweat, Val was still lying on her bed reading, I flinched as the brutal words, left her mouth "The dwarf stuck the knife deep inside his wife's head and face repeatedly, blood was splattering everywhere and screams of agony were blurred in with the dwarfs insufferable shouting "you should have never been allowed to reproduce, so im making it my priority, to wipe you out, you fucking plague on humanity. ill watch your body twitch and squirm, you'll never control my life again, You are the queen of filth and hypocrisy, spinning your web of lies and hate and you don't disserve life, you fucking disgust me, for years and years you've sickened me, but I've been a coward , not anymore, now are souls are dead together" , her eyes finally turned from their blackish purple to a much lighter color. "Wow" I said as she finished, I snatched the book out of her hands, "ill take that, you really shouldn't read such horrible things, I think its making you too dark, you need a break for a while, and maybe a rainbow and a pony" I said sarcastically as a put the little book in my coat pocket. She glared "aww Hexsis no fair! it wasn't that bad; whatever anyways is that girl ok? I saw the way you looked at her, she must be really pretty" she said all knowing kind of way. "She's fine, and as far as any special looks or what ever I don't know what your talking about" I said sitting back down on the window seal crossing my arms and trying to act like I didn't care. My curiosity got the best of me though; "do you know her name?" I said turning my face away from her. I saw Val grinning out the corner of my eye, "no, like I said they just moved here, I think there gonna be going to my school though" she said casually, "what do you mean they?" I asked curiously peaking even more, "well there's more than just that girl, I believe she has two other siblings", "hmm really.." I said getting quiet again. There was a knock on the door, neither my sister nor me turned to even look because we already knew who it was. Mom walked in with that look that said _i'm sorry hes your father and you couldn't be test tube babies _on her face. "Hey guys sorry to barge in like this, but I just wanted to say that Moo baby, you can do whatever you like for your birthday ok ill give you some money later, and Hexsis I need to talk to you alone please, why don't you go take Skamp and Ms. Fluffy out for a while ok Moo Moo", she said with a kind look on her face, we both knew she was kickin all them out so that Skamp and ms. Fluffy wouldn't listen in and tell Val everything later. "Fine mom come on guys , were clearly not wanted here" Val said mordantly as she got up and left with Skamp riding on her shoulder and slithering slowly between her legs, and we both watched as she shut the door behind her.

She turned to me sitting down on the bed, she straighten out her blood red apron and her neon pink and black vintage looking dress which was actually kind of short for a mom to wear, along with her combat boots and vintage black gloves that went all the way up her arms, her spiky pitch black hair; she kinda looked like Halloween waiting to happen, ironically its her favorite holiday, but I guess to anyone else we probably all look that way. She still hadn't said anything and was beating around the bush; I started to zone out again till she cleared her throat making me jump a little as my brain came back to this world. "Come here sweety, we have to talk" she finally said patting the spot next to her on the bed, reluctantly I slowly stood and trudged over, my arms still folded, I sat down slowly my hair covering my eyes. "Look mom" I said, my now manly voice kind of startling her before she could continue, "I know dad does really stupid stuff but he is trying, apparently not very well but he is". "I know sweety we talked about it, well sort of but the thing is we finally came to sort of an agreement, now it is totally your choice but clearly your father is not a good role model for you. I don't feel safe with you with him, and to be honest I think you need some time away from him, you should be spending more time with me and your sister, so we decided that you should stay here for at least a year and a half, but its totally your decision, so what do you think?" "Mom I actually have been thinking about this for a while now and I want to stay, I've missed you guys, I mean I only get to come up on holidays and special occasions, but I don't feel right about leaving dad all by himself for so long and were would I go to school, your not like dad you have no idea how it feels to be alone for so long. Look how about this, we make it even, ill stay here in the guest room for a year and a half, and I get to decorate however I want I add, and then after that year or so, Val is gonna come stay with Dad and I in the netherworld. She's never been and now that she is not a cow anymore she should be able to go now that is isn't so beefy anymore, and she wont stay that long I mean like half a year tops, I just want her to experience it" I said trying to negotiated with her. She looked so shocked and nervous; this is so frustrating doesn't look like she's buying it I thought. "Look mom its only fair, come on I think she needs the experience and it will be good for her, the schools down there aren't that bad and it's not like there's not vegetarian crap for her to eat and.." "Ok, ok that's fine I agree with you, but I mean you know how your stupid father treats your sister, if I let her go, promise me you'll take care of her". "Mom she's not a baby, actually she's kind of scary", "look" she said sweeping the hair out of my eyes to look directly into hers, "promise me" she said seriously, I could tell all these years of worrying about her when she was a cow it was influencing her decision but she is trusting me. "Ok mom I will keep a good eye on her ok," "good thank you, now don't tell your sister I want it to be a birthday surprise for her, just tell her you'll see her at thanksgiving or something ok, and that you and dad will be leaving once she falls asleep", "ok , but umm were is dad anyway?", "oh I umm kinda kicked him out the back door into the worm field", "oh" I said flinching, "that's really mean mom, cool, did you lock the door?" "NO" she said looking away. I knew deep down they both cared about each other whether they would admit it or not, "thanks mom" I said leaning over and hugging her which totally surprised her, I rarely ever she emotions toward people, she hugged me back and then got up. "Ok well I'm gonna go clean up all the crap down stairs, dinner will be ready in about an hour or so, y'all can eat up here if you like" she said not looking back as she headed down the stairs to find Val. "Wow this will be interesting" I whispered falling back on the bed .

I looked over at the clock which was sitting on the night stand beside my sister's bed, as if knowing I was looking at it it automatically changed from 5:58 to 5:59, I sighed, I guess this is technically what I wanted but for some reason its not feeling as good as I thought it would, really I just wanted to be with mom and Val but staying here in the mortal world, after all these years, I mean the only person I freakin know is my sister, hmm… maybe it wont be that ba.. I paused my self thought as I heard my sister making her way back up the stairs. "Hey" she said opening the door and sitting next to me, "hey" I replied back, I rested my arm behind my head and closed my eyes. "So what did you and mom talk about?" she asked timidly her eyes closed peacefully as she lovingly petted her pet spider who had crawled onto her lap, he fit there pretty perfectly since he was about the size of a house cat. "Nothing really" I mumbled, "just about getting dad out of here as fast as possible, you know the usual. I think we might leave early, I mean there's really nothing to do around here anyways so.." I said shrugging my shoulders still not looking in her direction. "Please stay", she whispered; I finally looked up to see her looking at me with those eyes, they swirled from black to white to light blue mysteriously, "I don't want to be alone for my birthday" she whispered in monotone. I sat up slowly, and then hugged her lightly, "anything for the birthday girl" I whispered back. I felt a warm liquid drop onto my neck and looked at her as one tear slid down her face, "thank you big brother". "Hey you had a .. well I don't know what type of day this was but anyways I think you need some rest, why don't you take a nap and ill tell mom to put your food in the microwave ok, don't worry ill defiantly be here when you wake up ok", she gave a little sigh and then a little yawn and I smiled, "how did you know I was tired" she ask as I moved off her bed and back over to the window sill, "just a big brother's intuition now shut up and sleep ya silly cow" I said as I crossed my arms and pretended to be sleepy also. "ok" she said smiling as her eyes started to get heavy. The snake and spider cuddled up next to her, and she sighed once more in contentment as sleep took her. As soon as her breathing had evened out I carefully snuck out the room and shut the door behind myself.

As I made my way down the stairs I checked my pocket, "Damn must have left my key in my room in the nether world, now I have to go help that idiot father of mine" I said running my hand through my hair in annoyance as I rounded the corner, I kept walking till I reached the kitchen and then looked out the window of the back door. I could see my father still running for his life through the sand in the distance with a giant striped tube shaped killer worm that had huge razor sharp jagged teeth and a head inside of a head that dived through the sand as if it was some type of ocean as it chased him down. I rolled my eyes and opened the door, I got down in a runners position and counted down. I whispered under my breath 3, 2, 1 and then took off, I could run about as fast as a cheetah but with way more endurance. I reached my father with in seconds but I just ran across in front of his path and up a near by sand doon, the worm didn't even notice me and just sat on my haunches and waited again, and considered my options, I could either just let them ran right in front of me then I could just kick my father an he should make it back to the house if I do it hard enough, or let the worm chase me instead of him so he has a chance to make it back, or I could just "ride the worm" I said grinning to myself. I decide that my father probably wouldn't like me kicking him to much though he clearly deserved it, but no one would ever really want to get on his bad side, considering how bad his good side was already. Well there's no way that thing could ever catch me and riding a worm like that seems unrealistic which is funny to say since it is a giant worm after all so I guess i'm going with plan B then. "Ok on the count of 3" I said getting back into that runners position after I had finally decided my father's fate. "1, 2..", I took off like lightning , and ran right in the path of the worm and my father, I turned and glared at my father now running beside him, he was so slow. I gave him a shove to the side "run back in the house ill be in in a minute" I said rolling my eyes, he didn't say anything and took off in the direction of the back door , the worm stayed on course now chasing me, it hadn't even noticed it was now chasing a different person, I waited till my father was standing on the porch before I speed up leaving the worm literally in my dust , I reached the house in second slamming the door behind and me and locking it. I wasn't even out of breath but my father stood their bent over heaving , I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Look dad I've talked to mom and i'm pretty sure you know the deal, so I just came to get you so I can go get my things from the nether world, I forgot my key to our place in my room so I need yours", "ha.. ha.. is that .. the only reason.. you came to get me" Beetle juice said grinning and still seeming to be out of breath, I didn't even answer the question the question I just start to walk away "wow so cold to your father" he said all of a sudden grabbing me in a neck lock under his arm "Ya know I could have gotten away by myself easily" , as he said this I was basically forced to look at his gross beer belly, I then I easily escaped the lock and grabbed his arm flipping him over, he hit the ground knocking the wind out of him, "yeah right now quit playing around, I need to get back before Moo wakes up" I said in a monotoned voice crossing my arms again, I walked away with my eyes closed, slightly annoyed.


End file.
